Memory and Moments
by Tashana Ambrosia
Summary: Spoiler alert for Fast 6 and Furious 7. A little one shot set before the family dinner at the end of Fast 6. Just some memories and what it is to be home and not at the same time.


**Authoress Note:** I live…kinda. I am struggling through working full-time, full-time school and planning a wedding. I starting writing this after Fast 6 and I stopped for some reason. After watching Furious 7 I couldn't let this snip go. It's just a little one-shot with a little fluff and emotion to it. I am working on some other Fast and Furious stuff. I hope to have done in the next few months.

**Disclaimer:** This story is intended for entertainment purposes only and I do not own the characters within they belong to respective studios.

**Warnings:** Spoilers for Fast 6 and Furious 7. This is a clip scene before the family dinner scene in Fast 6.

**Memory and Moments**

He needed to breath for a moment. He just had to be by himself. He didn't know if he should stay put and gather his thoughts or drive and clear his mind, it was too much. His sister had gotten to show off her baby to family they hadn't seen in years. There was chicken and steaks on the grill and his family was in the backyard. He inhaled deeply, the smell of this garage never changed, it didn't forget, and it always calmed him. There were so many good memories here: his father's composed voice teaching him, his mother's laugh, Mia's off key singing and the sound of metal on metal as tools put cars together. He paced up to the shell of the Charger that Brian had snagged from a junkyard. He knelt down to inspect the side and rested his forehead against the frame. He was home. He was home in the garage he learned everything from his father in and he would be sleeping in the home he grew up in tonight. It was too much.

It was too much because she was there, but she wasn't there. He was trying to give her space, to not be crushed when she had no memories of their home. He watched her walk through the hallways and inspect the rooms, like visitor in a museum. She picked up a framed photograph of his parents and cocked her head to the side, "Your folks?" she asked, not understanding how much that question hurt. He nodded again trying to remember she couldn't remember anyone and… "She's pretty. Mya looks like her." He winced and corrected Mia's name to someone that had called her sister for years. She picked up a nick-knack that she had inherited from her grandma and chuckled calling his sister's taste weird. At seventeen she had kicked Vince's ass for insulting the only thing she had left of the woman that practically raised her. He didn't know if could handle any more tonight. He might go for a drive just to breath.

He could hear Roman and Tej going back and forth like idiots and memories of Jesse and Leon flooded back. He dropped completely to his knees, like a priest kneeling at an altar pleading for forgiveness. The Charger had always been a holy shrine in this house, it didn't matter how much trouble it seemed to draw in, it was a part of their lives. He felt a hand on his right shoulder it confidently slid to his neck and rubbed the back of his head. He ground his teeth together trying to still his reaction to her touch and the familiarity of the motion.

"You're missin' the party." Her low voice teased. "What's…"

He flinched away from her touch and stood up to get some distance.

"Sorry." She looked unsure about his reaction to her. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"I'm good." He wiped a rag over the car frame, needing to do something with his hands. "You feelin' alright?" He kept his eyes away from her and focused on the car.

"You don't always have to be such a tough guy."

He jerked his head up to stare at her… That phrase echoing in the walls of the garage, a younger Letty looking up at him, sweaty from work and turned on from watching the same 'tough-guy' act that she was riding him about having. He could still taste her skin on his tongue and his fingers twitched. He didn't trust himself with a vocal response.

She shrugged at his silence, "It's gotta be weird having me here." She looked around the garage at the pictures and tools, "I mean I'm here but I'm not." She found a picture of the 'team' on the wall and traced her own face. "Never been a smiler, huh?"

"You reserved them for special occasions." He informed her, stepping closer to her despite his better judgement. He looked down as she looked up and she narrowed her eyes in frustration for a moment before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Shit." She hissed out, and rubbed between her eyebrows. "I'm good," she dismissed, "my brain just spazzes sometimes."

He grabbed her hips on reflex and set her up on the bench before she had time to protest. He was concerned and his face reflected it. "You dizzy?"

She blinked down at him, "Not really. I told you I'm good." She glanced around the room again and then down at him. "I remember the smell of this place."

He must have looked too hopeful because her expression instantly darkened.

"I don't remember anything else." She huffed and shook her head defiantly. "There is no memory attached to it. I just know…I recognize the smell." She rambled softly, "Too damn hot in July and too cold in November..." She looked like she wanted run out of the place, but instead she touched the top of his head and sighed.

He closed his eyes, appreciating her touch and took a chance and leaned towards her. She let him relax against her chest and ran her fingers back and forth over his head.

"Feels good." He breathed out softly. "You should probably stop."

"You want me to stop?" He could hear the cooked smile in her voice.

"No, but you probably should anyway." He moved away from her slightly.

"Did we have sex in here?" She laughed out loud at his disbelieving expression. "No?...Yes?"

He recovered from his momentary stupor and pulled her down from the bench, pressing himself fully against her. "This was the first place and one of your favorites." He growled.

"Dom, Letty are you guys… Oh crap sorry." Mia apologized, turning on her heel to leave just as fast as she entered the garage. "Hobbs just called he's gonna be here soon." She didn't turn around as she informed her brother of the impending arrival.

Letty chuckled, "Not the first time she's walked in on us?"

He shared her laugh and offered her his hand. "Not even close." He reached down into the cooler under the workbench and handed her a beer.

She popped the cap off the beer and took a swig, before offering it to him.

He took a drink and handed it back keeping a hold of her hand. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, but I don't have a lot of answers." She smirked.

"That cross I gave back to you, where'd it end up?"

"Sorry. I'm sure it meant something to us, but Shaw wasn't too thrilled when I came back with it. I had to play it off as nothing, so I left it on the table at the hideout." She was trying to read his expression, "It was special wasn't it?"

"No, not really." He assured her, "Just a memory of a moment."

"You'll have to tell me about it sometime."

"Sometime." He followed behind her the echoes of the past ringing in his ears.

_.:._

_.:._

_.:._

…_."Do you have the ring? Will this do? You will never be alone again…I love you Dom…I love you Letty."_

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

**That movie, man….all the feels. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


End file.
